Mag
thumb|250px Mag – jedna z grywalnych klas w Dragon Age: Początku, Dragon Age II i Inkwizycji, zdolna posługiwać się magicznymi mocami. Magami zostać mogą ludzie, elfy lub qunari. Ponieważ krasnoludy nie miewają snów, nie mają połączenia z Pustką, a tym samym nie potrafią posługiwać się magią, a dodatkowo ze względu na długie wystawienie na działanie lyrium są odporni na jego działanie. Chociaż magowie spotykają się z ostracyzmem, stanowią w Thedas codzienność, działając jako uzdrowiciele, uczeni, naukowcy oraz broń. Magia W Thedas magia jest naturalną siłą, tak samo jak grawitacja czy magnetyzm. Niektórzy ludzie rodzą się z umiejętnością wchodzenia z nią w interakcje, kontrolowania jej i kształtowania. W Imperium Tevinter tworzone są drzewa genealogiczne, na podstawie których dobiera się partnerów celem spłodzenia dzieci z magicznymi umiejętnościami. W Tevinterze ostatecznie powstało kilka klas społecznych skupionych wokół magii – od „altusów” (magistrów), którzy wywodzą się z wielopokoleniowych rodzin władających magią, po „laetanów” – magów bez udokumentowanych zdolności magicznych w rodzinie. thumb Magia pochodzi z Pustki, krainy zamieszkiwanej przez duchy, do której ludzie, qunari i elfy mogą wejść podczas snu. Zdolność czerpania energii z Pustki uzależniona jest od ilości many, jaką dysponuje mag – im jej więcej, tym potężniejsze i bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia może rzucać. Podobnie jak Pustka może zostać zmieniona przez tych, którzy czerpią z jej natury, tak samo magia może wpływać na Thedas. Czerpanie mocy z Pustki może przyciągnąć uwagę bytów przebywających po drugiej stronie Zasłony, narażając nieostrożnych magów na opętanie przez duchy lub demony. Opętany mag staje się karykaturą dawnego siebie – monstrum znanym jako plugawiec, posiadającym dość mocy, by zniszczyć całe wioski. Po odpowiednim wyszkoleniu magowie są w stanie manipulować podstawowymi żywiołami, mogąc np. podpalać, zamrażać lub razić elektrycznością. Istnieją również zaklęcia pozwalające na pewien czas ożywić zwłoki lub wyssać z przeciwnika siły życiowe. Niektórzy magowie mogą uzdrawiać lub przywoływać na pomoc życzliwe duchy. Magia ma jednak ograniczenia. Niemożliwe jest teleportowanie się, wskrzeszanie zmarłych czy fizyczne wejście do Pustki (w każdym razie nie bez ogromnych ilości lyrium i bez użycia magii krwi). Magia nie może zapobiec również potencjalnie niebezpiecznym wydarzeniom, jak np. upadek z dachu. Co więcej, magia wymaga, aby cel zaklęcia znajdował się w zasięgu wzroku maga, przez co ma ona ograniczony zasięg. Szkoły magii * Magia ducha * Entropia * Magia krwi * Kreacja * Magia uzdrawiająca * Mag mocy * Magia natury * Nekromancja * Magia pierwotna * Magia Pustki * Magia tajemna * Zmiennokształtność * Magia żywiołów Historia Nie wiadomo, kto jako pierwszy odkrył możliwości korzystania z magii, jest jednak ona obecna w Thedas odkąd sięga ludzka pamięć. Zarówno elfy z Arlathanu, jak i ludzie zamieszkujący starożytny Tevinter, potrafili władać magią. Zanim Tevinter stało się imperium, rządzone było przez dynastie królewskie. Na długo przed powstaniem Zakonu istniały odpowiednik Kręgów Maginów – w każdym mieście znajdowało się stowarzyszenie magów. Z tamtych czasów pochodzą tytuły stosowane we współczesnych Kręgach: zaklinacz, starszy zaklinacz i pierwszy zaklinacz. W Tevinterze nad pierwszym zaklinaczem znajdują się magistrowie. Magistrowie stworzyli radę najpotężniejszych magów w królestwie, zasiadającą w Minratusie i zarządzającą stamtąd wszystkimi magami. Gdy w roku -1195 Starożytności na tronie zasiadł Darinius, Trybunał Magistrów stał się dworem cesarskim, a „magister” jedynym tytułem uznawanym przez tevinterską szlachtę. Przed założeniem Kręgu magia praktykowana była albo przez magistrów, albo w odległych zakątkach, a wiedza magiczna przekazywana była z pokolenia na pokolenie. „Ludowi czarodzieje”, jak nazywali ich zaklinacze, albo „wiedźmy”, jak ochrzciły ich legendy, nie zawsze praktykowali magię krwi – zajmowali się również kreacją, urokami, rzucaniem klątw, część z nich była zmiennokształtna. W czasach Arlathanu elfy w znacznej mierze polegali na magii i niewykluczone, że to od nich magistrowie nauczyli się magii krwi. Merrill nazywa magię krwi „starym sposobem”, z kolei według ludzkich legend pierwszą osobą (a przynajmniej człowiekiem), która korzystała z tej szkoły, był archont Thalsian, który nauczył się tej sztuki prawdopodobnie od Dawnego Boga Dumata. Po latach część historyków zaczęła twierdzić, że opowieść ta jest mitem, a Thalsian nauczył się magii krwi od elfów. Następnie nauczył on jej innych, tworząc armię, którą wykorzystał do podbicia Elvhenan, krainy elfów. Był to początek czczącego Dawnych Bogów Imperium Tevinter, które następnie rozrosło się niemalże na całe Thedas. thumb|Magistrowie zamienieni w pomioty wg wyobrażeń Zakonu Magistrom nie wystarczyła kontrola nad Thedas, dlatego w akcie niewyobrażalnej pychy postanowili wejść do Złotego Miasta i strącić z tronu Stwórcę. Próba nie powiodła się, a – jak twierdzą historycy Zakonu – Stwórca za karę zamienił ich w pierwsze mroczne pomioty, które zbiegły pod ziemię, odnajdując Dumata i przemieniając go w pierwszego arcydemona. Zapoczątkowało to trwającą dwa stulecia Pierwszą Plagę, która znacząco osłabiła Tevinter. Wskutek Pierwszej Plagi ludzie odwrócili się od Dawnych Bogów, a niedługo później zaczęli podążać za Andrastą – byłą niewolnicą, która zjednoczyła barbarzyńskie plemiona Alamarri i poprowadziła je przeciwko Tevinterowi. Andrasta została zdradzona przez swojego męża Maferata, wydana Tevinterczykom i spalona na stosie, a jej śmierć stała się przyczynkiem do powstania Zakonu, który w następnych stuleciach doprowadził do ograniczenia swobód magów. Zakon W roku 1:20 Boskiej Zakon i Inkwizycja podpisały traktat nevarski, tworząc Krąg Maginów, zakon templariuszy i Poszukiwaczy Prawdy. Jako że magia uważana była za źródło potęgi Tevinteru, została zakazana przez Zakon, który stał się nową dominującą siłą w Thedas. Magia krwi została całkowicie zakazana, a korzystanie ze wszystkich innych rodzajów magii znacząco ograniczono. Początkowo magowie służyli Zakonowi do rozpalania świętego ognia w świątyniach, co spotkało się z protestem osób władających magią, uważających, że ich talenty się marnują. Doprowadziło to buntu, podczas którego magowie zgasili ogień w Wielkiej Katedrze i zaczęli jej okupację. Zaskoczona tym Boska Ambrozja II rozważała Święty Marsz na swoją własną siedzibę, jednak porzuciła ten zamiar za namową templariuszy. W wyniku porozumienia pomiędzy magami a Zakonem utworzony został Krąg Maginów, a templariuszom powierzono nadzorowanie ich. Czasy współczesne Narody andrastańskie W Wieku Smoka większość magów w Thedas należy do Kręgu Maginów. Zabierani są od swoich rodzin, kiedy ujawnią się ich zdolności magiczne, zaś wysoko urodzeni w momencie zabrania do Kręgu tracą wszelkie tytuły i prawo dziedziczenia. Pozwala to stworzyć więź silniejszą niż przynależność klasowa czy rasowa, ponieważ wszyscy magowie w Kręgu wychowywani są na tych samych zasadach. Dzieci urodzone przez magów w Kręgach są zabierane rodzicom i wychowywane w zakonnych sierocińcach do czasu, kiedy będą mogły rozpocząć samodzielne życie – często jako klerycy lub templariusze – lub oddawane do Kręgu, jeśli przejawiają magiczne zdolności. Po dołączeniu do Kręgu pierwszy zaklinacz pobiera magowi kilka kropel krwi, z których tworzy się filakterium, co pozwala na jego wyśledzenie, jeśli ucieknie. Magowie szkoleni są do okiełznania swoich mocy i nauczani legalnych szkół magii. Po zakończeniu nauk przechodzą rytuał Katorgi, stając się pełnoprawnymi magami. Jeżeli mag nie czuje się pewnie ze swoimi zdolnościami lub jeżeli nie przejdzie Katorgi, poddany zostaje rytuałowi Wyciszenia, podczas którego zerwane zostają jego więzi z Pustką, a tym samym traci zdolności magiczne. Chociaż według templariuszy wyciszenie jest bezbolesne, zdaje się, że zależy to od konkretnej jednostki, która poddawana jest rytuałowi. Wyciszonych łatwo rozpoznać po monotonnych głosach i ogólnej apatii (czasem również po charakterystycznym znaku na czole), nawet podczas wydarzeń niebezpiecznych i zagrażających życiu. Przeprowadzenie rytuału Wyciszenia wymaga zgody zarówno komtura, jak i pierwszego zaklinacza Kręgu. Niektórym magom udaje się umknąć uwadze Zakonu i wychowywani są bez szkolenia, jakie otrzymują magowie w Kręgach. Każdy mag nienależący do Kręgu uważany jest za apostatę i jest ścigany przez templariuszy, jeśli się o nim dowiedzą. Apostaci często praktykują magię zakazaną w Kręgu i uważani są za zagrożenie dla Zakonu. Do takich magów zaliczane są m.in. Wiedźmy z Głuszy, potrafiące zmieniać formę i często nękane przez templariuszy. Wskutek nauczań Zakonu większość ludzi obawia się magii i praktykujących ją osób. Ludzie w najlepszym razie traktują magów ze współczuciem, a w najgorszym z jawną nienawiścią. Przeciętni obywatele wierzą, że Krąg istnieje tylko po to, żeby chronić magów i pomagać im kontrolować ich zdolności. Imperium Tevinter Tevinterczycy uważają, że magia jest zaszczytem, zwłaszcza dla osób wystarczająco potężnych, potrafiących ją okiełznać i wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Wielu magów jest potomkami istniejących od tysiącleci rodów, których członkowie władali magią. Chociaż pospólstwo postrzega magię jako dar i część tevinterskiej kultury, magowie podzieleni są na klasy bardziej niż w innych krajach. Pospólstwo w ryzach utrzymuje jedynie nadzieja, że ich dzieci objawią magiczne zdolności, co podniesie ich status społeczny. Ponieważ magia zakorzeniona jest w historii Imperium, tevinterskie elity nawet po przejściu na andrastanizm praktykowały magię, zachowując władzę i wpływy, co stało w sprzeczności z nauczaniami Zakonu, który ją demonizował. Doprowadziło to do konfliktu na tle ideologicznym, wskutek którego doszło do schizmy i powstania Zakonu Imperialnego, mającego zupełnie odmienne podejście do magii. Według Tevinterczyków przykazanie z Pieśni Światła „Magia istnieje po to, by służyć człowiekowi, a nie nim władać” oznacza, że magia ma służyć większemu dobru, co można osiągnąć dzięki oswobodzeniu magów i umożliwieniu im zajmowania wysokich stanowisk na szczeblach rządowych. Po oddzieleniu się Zakonu Imperialnego w Tevinterze archontami na powrót mogły zostać osoby władające magią. Chociaż Tevinterem rządzą magowie, nie wszyscy są równi. Na to, jaką pozycję będzie pełnił w hierarchii społecznej, wpływ ma system kastowy. Jeżeli mag nie urodził się w odpowiedniej rodzinie, nie ma szans na objęcie władzy. Tevinterski Krąg Maginów jest prestiżową akademią, nie – jak w innych krajach – więzieniem, dlatego uczęszczanie do niego jest przywilejem, a nie prawem. Każdy mag w Tevinterze aspiruje do tego, żeby zostać magistrem, zdobywając tym samym władzę. Rywalizacja o status i wpływy jest jednak bardzo zacięta, często więc wykorzystuje się korupcję i magię krwi. Osoby nie władające magią zmuszone są do służby. W domowych zaciszach magistrów czasami niewolnicy są poświęcani w ramach obrzędów magii krwi, mających zapewnić więcej mocy magowi. Do takich rytuałów wykorzystywani bywają również magowie, jako że niektórzy władają potężną magią, z kolei inni ledwie potrafią zapalić świeczkę. Imperium dba wyłącznie o najsilniejszych, dlatego niewystarczająco potężni bywają poświęcani. Niewolnicy i liberati, zwłaszcza elfy, wykazujące magiczne zdolności także mogą wstąpić do Kręgu jako najniżsi i najmniej ważni w hierarchii. Dotyczy to także dzieci elfickich niewolników, co w pewien sposób spełnia warunki „merytokracji”, pokazując, że nawet przedstawiciele najniższych klas mogą coś osiągnąć. Mimo wszystko nawet utalentowani magicznie elifccy niewolnicy spotykają się w magokracji z rasizmem. Co więcej, żaden z niewolników nie ma szans przebicia się w merytokratycznym systemie wyżej niż niemagiczni obywatele. Mimo że magistrowie oficjalnie uznają magię krwi za zakazaną, tajemnicą poliszynela jest, że każdy wysoko postawiony Tevinterczyk w tajemnicy praktykuje ją lub przynajmniej biegle nią włada. Nawet mimo tego, że Tevinter definiuje magię krwi inaczej niż Zakon andrastański (niektóre z form, które za takową uznają andrastanie, dla Tevinterczyków nie są magią krwi), wysoko postawieni magistrowie za zamkniętymi drzwiami praktykują nawet magię oficjalnie zakazaną przez tevinterskie prawo celem zachowania lub zyskania przewagi nad przeciwnikami politycznymi. „Ludowi czarodzieje” „Ludowi czarodzieje” to osoby, które swoje zdolności magiczne rozwinęły niekonwencjonalnymi metodami, tj. poza Kręgiem, w związku z czym uznawane są za apostatów. Niektórzy z nich nie są nawet świadomi swojej natury, a ich nierozwijane zdolności mogą zamanifestować się w najróżniejszy sposób, co „ludowy czarodziej” może przypisać swojej wierze, silnej woli czy innemu bytowi. Przykładem ludowych czarodziejów mogą być „wiedźmy” Chasyndów i „szamani” Awarów. Bardziej dokładnie ludowa magia, przez magów i uczonych znana jako „rozstrój mocy tajemnej”, to forma magicznej ekspresji inna od typowej magii. Termin ten ukuty został w połowie Wieku Wież przez magistra Allineasa, który uważał, że talent magiczny jest jak płynąca rzeka. Jeśli wykorzystywany jest przez maga, zostanie prawidłowo ukierunkowany, z kolei pozostawiony samemu sobie może popłynąć w nieoczekiwanym kierunku. Przed założeniem Kręgu talent taki często wykorzystywany był w starożytnych tradycjach i rytuałach. Ludowi czarodzieje posiedli moce, których nie mogą odtworzyć magowie z Kręgu, a nieprzewidywalność kierunku, w jaki może pójść ich talent magiczny, uznana została za zagrożenie. Ludowi czarodzieje prowadzą chaotyczne życie, mogąc komunikować się z duchami, zanurzając się w mroku, pokusach, a czasem nawet w obłędzie. Ze względu na nieokiełznany talent żyją krótko. Termin „rozstrój mocy tajemnej” ma odzwierciedlać ich podatność na popadnięcie w obłęd. Termin „ludowy czarodziej” wymyślony został przez Zakon jako obelga wobec magów niepraktykujących w Kręgu. Rivan W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi w Thedas, Rivańczycy nie są andrastanami – nie wierzą w Stwórcę, tylko w ład naturalny, uważając, że bóg i wszechświat są ze sobą tożsame. Wielu z nich, zwłaszcza w Kont-aar, przeszło na qun, jako że filozofia qunari i ich religia są do siebie pod wieloma względami zbliżone. Pieśń Światła nigdy w pełni nie dotarła do Rivańczyków, a niechęć do niej sięga dalej niż wojny z qunari, jako że zasady Zakonu wpłynęły na ich tysiącletnie tradycje. Chociaż w Rivanie istniał Krąg, pełnił on jedynie funkcję fasadową – magowie mogli odwiedzać swoje rodziny, a kobiety były szkolone na czczone w społeczeństwie rivańskim mędrczynie, które pozwalały opętywać się duchom, co przynosiło korzyści ich wioskom. Ze względu na swobodne podejście Rivańczyków do magii, po wybuchu wojny magów z templariuszami Zakon przypuścił atak na Krąg w Dairsmuid i dokonał jego likwidacji. Dalijczycy Nieludzie różnie postrzegają magię. Najprzychylniej patrzą na nią Dalijczycy, uważający, że studiowanie jej stanowi klucz do odzyskania ich utraconej historii, przez co są znacznie bardziej wobec niej tolerancyjni. Zdają sobie jednak sprawę z zagrożeń, jakie niesie, dlatego starają się je minimalizować. Z reguły dalijskie klany starają się mieć w swojej społeczności minimalną liczbę magów, przekazując magicznie uzdolnione dzieci innym klanom. Dzieci są osobiście szkolone przez opiekuna klanu, a jeśli wykażą wystarczające umiejętności, zostają pierwszymi po opiekunie, mogąc w przyszłości zostać nowym opiekunem. Każdy dalijski klan przysięga chronić opiekuna nawet za cenę własnego życia, a jeśli ten zostanie opętany, mają obowiązek dopaść go i zabić. Zdarza się to rzadko, ponieważ opiekunowie z reguły są wystarczająco rozsądni i ostrożni, żeby nie zawierać paktów z demonami ani nie korzystać z magii krwi. Magia Dalijczyków zdaje się być bardziej praktyczna i subtelna od tej używanej przez ludzi, kształtowana przez ich naturę. Często jest to magia lecząca lub bardziej skoncentrowana na siłach natury. Starożytne elfy stworzyły też magię tzw. zaświatła, chociaż używają jej też inne rasy. Zaświatło, często wykorzystywane jako pochodnie, ujawnia ukryte wiadomości, pozwala wejrzeć w minione wydarzenia i ujawnia ukryte przejścia, którym często towarzyszą szepty z Pustki. Według Solasa jest to „wspomnienie płomienia płonącego tam, gdzie Zasłona jest cienka”. Qunari Ceniący sobie ład qunari nazywają magów saarebasami („niebezpieczna rzecz”). Ci, u których wykryto talenty magiczne, są trzymani na smyczach przez wyspecjalizowanych żołnierzy nazywanych arvaaradami i ubierani w kaftany. Ścina się im rogi, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach zaszywa usta. Jeżeli saarebas zostanie przyłapany na praktykowaniu zakazanej magii, odcina mu się język, żeby uniemożliwić mu spaczenie innych. Mimo tych wszystkich środków, qunari współczują saarebasom i szanują ich, uważając, że dążenie do doskonałości w połączeniu z nieustającym zagrożeniem od wewnątrz stanowi najwyższą cnotę w qun. Saarebasowie akceptują swój los, znajdując swego rodzaju ukojenie w qun, wierząc, że ich istnienie ma jakiś cel, nawet jeśli oznacza to utratę wolności. Jeżeli oddzielą się od arvaardów, dobrowolnie pozwalają się zabić, ponieważ – jak uważają – nawet nieświadomie mogli zostać spaczeni, czym narażają na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i innych. Współczują magom, którzy nie wychowali się w duchu qun, wierząc, że sprowadzą oni zagładę na siebie i każdego w swoim otoczeniu. Ważniejsi magowie :Zobacz też: Kategoria:Magowie * Baronowa * Dorian * Flemeth * Hawke (klasa maga) * Bethany Hawke * Fiona * Inkwizytor (klasa maga) * Irving * Jowan * Komendant Szarych (klasa maga) * Marethari * Merrill * Morrigan * Orsino * Rhys * Solas * Strażnik (klasa maga) * Tarohne * Uldred * Velanna * Vivienne * Wynne * Zathrian Ciekawostki * Nazwanie magów „czaromiotami” lub „sukienkowymi” uznawane jest przez nich za obraźliwe. * Chociaż „ludowi czarodzieje” nie cieszą się poważaniem zaklinaczy, mogą władać potężną magią, nie ustępującą magii wykwalifikowanych magów. Zobacz też * * Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Magowie en:Mage